The Tragedy at Cold Oak
by WinchesterLover12
Summary: Just my version of what happened at Cold Oak in Dean's POV.


**The Tragedy at Cold Oak**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I know it's taking a bit for my second chapter to come out and everything for my first chapter so I decided to make my own version of what happened when Sam died at Cold Oak to hopefully pass the time for you guys until the second chapter comes out. I hope it meets your standards! This is my second story. This is set in Dean's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural at all unfortunately ****. **

I was walking to what seemed to be an abandoned town that Bobby had told me that Sam was at after I had told him about what I had seen in the vision. My shotgun loaded with rock salt was in my right hand ready to fire should there be any spirits or worse in the area. Bobby was standing on my left side as well armed with his weapon to back me up.

"Sam!" I yelled it as loud as I could just knowing that my baby brother was here in this run down town after the Yellow-Eyed Demon took him from me in the diner.

A few moments later as Bobby and I were walking by a corner, I saw him, Sam walking towards me. He was hurt. I could see that he was with how he was holding his right arm with his left. If I found that bastard I would kill him for hurting my little brother but first I had to make sure that Sam was safe and sound.

"Sam!" I had called out to him again even when he was right in front of me to get his attention.

"Dean!" I had never thought that that simple word would make so happy. I had finally found Sam. Nothing had happened to him while we were separated.

Then from behind Sam I saw movement. A man came quickly behind Sam with what looked like a knife in his hand. From where I was standing at I could not shoot him or harm him even if I wanted to, I didn't want to hit Sam. So I did the last thing I could think of and tried to usher out a warning to Sam in time. "Sam, look out!"

Too late. I had not said it quickly enough and the bastard stabbed my little brother in the middle of his back.

"No!" I seemed to just run towards him in pure instinct. He seemed to linger on his knees and I quickly ran over to him, dropping my shotgun on the ground, and latched onto his jacket with both of my hands.

"Sam!"

As soon as I have him he starts to fall onto the ground slowly yet steadily. As he is dropping towards the ground I grab him tighter and more securely so that he does not fall. His head ends up dropping onto my shoulder, almost like he can't support it himself at this point. A cold feeling starts to form at the bottom of my stomach, like a knot, but I quickly get rid of the feeling.

"Woah, woah, Sam. Sam! Hey! Come here. Let me look at you."

I already know where the kid stabbed him at so I bring my left hand towards the middle of Sam's back and place it on there, gently. I still hold onto him with my right hand, afraid that if I do not hold him then he will collapse if I do not support him. After a few seconds I lift my hand off of his shoulder and take a look at it. What I see frightens me. My entire palm is coated in crimson. Blood. I know that I can't tell him that his wound his serious, even I don't want to believe it. I know I can patch him up I have always patched Sam up with worse injuries than this one. I decide to tell him that it's not that bad. I do not want him panicking on me and I have to appear calm and collected.

I pull back away from where I was at and make sure I keep a firm grip on him so he does not fall. I look at him and see that his head is starting to fall forward a bit. I need to keep him awake.

"Hey, look at me, it's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy?"

As I'm saying this I can see clearly that he seems to be getting dazed. He seems to be staring right through me almost like he can't see me at the moment. His eyes are at half-mast and in danger of closing.

"Sam!" I yell his name again in that marine voice that our dad always used to get our attention. Most of the time Sam always would listen to me as soon as he heard me use that kind of voice and I'm hoping it works now. I need to keep talking to him to anchor him so that he does not drift off and loses consciousness.

"Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You're gonna be as good as new."

As I say this to him his head falls down onto his neck like a heavy weight. As I see this the cold feeling in the pit of my stomach rears its ugly head again and I begin to get this bad feeling. I know that Sam isn't going to die. As long as I believe that then he won't…right? I quickly shake those thoughts out of my head and put my focus back on Sam. After all he is my main concern right now. I put both of my hands on the sides of his face so that I can hold his head since he can't right now. I can see that his eyes are closed. I will let him rest for a bit. I know the kid deserves it after everything that he has most likely been through in this town.

"I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother?"

He does not respond as I say this. I feel fear start to creep in and now that I see and feel him I see that his face is starting to take a pale hue to it and his skin is starting to feel cold to the touch. I start to panic when I realize that he has not even moved since I grabbed onto his face with my hands.

"Sam?" I start to try to wake him up by calling his name again. "Sam! Sammy!" As I'm saying this I feel all of Sam's weight fall into me. I knew that Sam was at least supporting some of his weight earlier but now I'm carrying all of it. I'm holding onto the side of his face still with both hands and suddenly I realize what has happened. Sam's dead… My pain-in-the-ass little brother is in my arms limp, cold, and turning pale. I can't deny it anymore. I realize that now I will never see my brother's puppy dog eyes open ever again. We will never banter back and forth and say "jerk" and "bitch" to each other. All of that is gone. Suddenly dread and sadness seem to envelop my whole being.

"No. no, no, no, no. Oh, God." I latch onto Sammy hugging him, wishing that he would start complaining about how I have initiated a chick flick moment and he would sit up and everything would be okay. I need to still keep a sliver of hope that Sam is still here with me and not dead. I hold onto Sam, crying, hoping that somehow he will pull through this and wishing that I had made it in time before the kid stabbed Sam in the back. With tears in my eyes I decide that I should try one more time to try to wake Sam up.

"Sam!" I receive no response again and I realize right then and there that Sam is gone. All there reminds behind is his body. At that moment I know that if Sam was with me and he had heard my heart wrenching cry he would have responded. I will never be able to talk with my brother ever again. Then I remember what dad had done for me and an idea begins to form. Maybe I'll be able to see my little brother again after all…

**Authors Note: And there it is you guys! Hope I didn't disappoint you guy's lol. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! :D**


End file.
